VIOLATION
by Mogo Girl
Summary: When the worst thing imaginable happens to one of their own, will the Airwolf team band together or will it tear them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Airwolf fanfiction. While I've always been a JMV fan and remember the original run of Airwolf it wasn't until I recently began watching it again on Hulu and Netflix that I remembered how much I enjoyed the show. I am a definite Cait/Hawke shipper and wish the show could have run longer so we could have possibly seen them together. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I had no Beta reader so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. _

_A/N: I do not own Airwolf or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit off of these writings. They are for entertainment only. _

**VIOLATION**

Chapter 1

"Hey, Cait, I'm ready to head out, you coming?" asked Stringfellow Hawke as he stepped into the doorway of the Santini Air office where Caitlin O'Shannessy was working on some of the ever-present paperwork that always seemed to be piled up on Dominic Santini's desk.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Caitlin was the newest member of the Santini Air team who had started working for Dominic Santini as a helicopter pilot and stunt perfomer a little over a year earlier after seeking out Stringfellow Hawke and his 'black battleship with rotors' as she affectionately called the world's most technically advanced helicopter that Hawke piloted for The Firm. Caitlin had been working as helicopter traffic control for the Texas Highway Patrol in Pope County Texas and had found herself on the wrong side of a crooked Sheriff. Hawke had come to town looking for an old friend who was in trouble only to find his friend dead and himself at odds with the same Sheriff. Together Hawke, Caitlin, Dominic Santini and Airwolf managed to bring down the Sheriff and his men and restore some sense of justice to Pope County.

After that incident, Caitlin had been unable to get the amazing chopper, and the pilot who flew it, out of her mind. So she took a leave of absence from the THP and sought out Stringfellow Hawke under the pretense of returning his friend's remains to him, which she did. But if she was being honest with herself there may have been other reasons for seeking out the man with the haunting eyes that she just couldn't seem to get out of her head.

For whatever reasons, it had turned out to be the best decision of her life. Here she was a year later doing what she loved, flying choppers and becoming a part of a family, unconventional though it was. The fact that Dominic and Hawke had welcomed her into their lives and had even trusted her enough to finally bring her aboard the Airwolf team, still awed her. Sometimes she had to stop and pinch herself . Although things hadn't developed romantically with Hawke (not yet, anyways – Caitlin was never one to give up when she really wanted something), she knew she had been given a special gift when she was allowed to enter the reclusive Stringfellow Hawke's world and to be called friend by him, a privilege given to only a handful of people on earth. She finally felt as if she had a place where she belonged.

Hawke, too, felt privileged to have Caitlin in his life. The spunky redhead had caught his attention, and truth be known, his heart from the first time he saw her in Pope County, Texas. Sure, Stringfellow Hawke had had his share of beautiful and intelligent women but there was something different about Caitlin O'Shannessy that just made him smile whenever he was around her, not a small feat when considering Hawke's usual stoic demeanor. There were those who even doubted he knew how to smile.

Caitlin was beautiful in her own sweet way with her short red hair and freckles that seemed to stem from everywhere from head to toe yet she was also one tough lady when cornered. Hawke had seen her put more than one unsuspecting criminal on their backsides with her lightening quick karate moves. Caitlin was also a crack shot with almost any firearm and had even turned out to be one hell of an engineer and co-pilot in the difficult to fly Airwolf. She was definitely the complete package, a lady who could take care of herself and look beautiful while doing it.

If it hadn't been for his own fears of losing her, he would have done something to move their relationship from friends to more-than-friends a long time ago. However, Hawke had had a long string of experiences of losing everyone he got too close to and was convinced he had a curse over his head that would take away anyone he loved too much. For that reason only, he stayed an arm's length away from Caitlin, no matter how much it pained him to do so. He really felt it was for her own safety.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

"Huh?" Cait Jerked her head up from her accounting to see Hawke staring at her from the office doorway. "Oh, Hawke, you scared me. I guess I was more involved in these invoices than I thought. I swear, I don't know how Dominic ever kept this business running before I started doing his bookkeeping for him…it's such a mess! It's a wonder the IRS hasn't arrested him." She said with an exasperated sigh.

Giving her one of his rare smiles, Hawke replied, "Yeah, it wasn't a pretty situation I can tell you that. I think Dom was always just one step ahead of his creditors. Just another reason we're glad to have you here. Now, you've been working in here all evening, it's way past closing, and I'm hungry, why don't you put that paperwork away and come with me over to The Wharf for dinner? I hear they got a fresh batch of Mahi Mahi in today, my treat!"

"Oh Hawke, that sounds wonderful and I wish I could but the quarterly tax reports are due and if I don't get the monthly FAA audit numbers in none of us are going to have a job!" Caitlin stood from behind the desk and stretched before walking over to the coffee pot that sat on the top of the filing cabinet and re-filling her empty cup.

"Caitlin you've been working too hard." Hawke commented while observing the dark circles under the redhead's eyes as she walked in front of him. "I know with Dom being on vacation in Italy it has really put a lot of extra work on you, what with trying to fill in with his flying lessons as well as doing all of your own plus the paperwork. I'm sure it can all wait one night, you deserve a break. Hell, we both do. Why don't you let it go for tonight and I promise to take you home right after we eat and I'll pick you up early in the morning so we can get things done tomorrow." Hawke looked hopeful as Cait seemed to think over his proposal for a moment.

"No, no, I really can't Hawke. I really have to get this stuff done tonight. Why don't you go on and I should have this done in another couple of hours. Then I promise I'll go home and take it easy. " Cait turned and looked at Hawke who was practically staring a hole right through her with those piercing blue eyes of his. She quickly looked down at the coffee cup she was holding instead. She knew she could never resist that look for long and would follow him to the ends of the earth if she allowed herself to get lost in those eyes.

As Cait walked by him, back towards the desk, Hawke reached out and gently grabbed her elbow, forcing her to look at him. "Cait, I don't like you being in this hanger by yourself this late. I really don't want to leave you here alone (_not tonight anyways he thought to himself). _Hawke wasn't sure what it was, but all day he had had a feeling that was making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He couldn't put a finger on it but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and Hawke's feelings were seldom wrong. The man almost had a sixth sense when it came to danger.

"Why Stringfellow Hawke, you do care." Caitlin said in her best Texas drawl as she shot him a smile and a wink.

Becoming completely serious, String slightly tightened his grip on Cait's arm. "I DO care, Cait and I've got a funny feeling that something's not right. I don't know what it is but I just don't want you here by yourself tonight. Now get your things and let's go. You don't have to go to dinner with me but I'm not leaving you here alone."

Pulling her arm forcefully from his grip, Caitlin quickly headed back behind the desk. "Hawke, I appreciate your concern but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. How many times do I have to prove that to you before you believe it? Now I've got work to do, kindly leave and let me get back to it." Caitlin sat back in her chair with conviction and started reaching for her calculator so she could finish her work on the invoices.

"Cait, listen…" String started in but was immediately interrupted by Caitlin.

"No, Hawke, YOU listen. I'm a grown woman and a trained police officer that can take care of herself and isn't afraid of things that go bump in the night. Now I suggest you go and do whatever it is you feel you need to do and leave me to get my work done!" Caitlin shot daggers at String with her eyes as she spoke. How is that that this man that she cared for and loved so much one minute could make her blood boil the next? When was he going to learn to trust her and realize that she wasn't just some little girl that needed taking care of? Sure, she loved the way he protected her…to a point…but she also needed to make him see that she was self-sufficient woman who didn't have to depend on a hero on a white horse to ride in and save her all the time. Sure he'd done it before, just as she had saved his butt a time or two.

Seeing the sparks in her eyes, String could tell that there would be no budging Cait from that desk anytime soon. The woman had a stubborn streak almost as bad as his own. Taking a few seconds to think it over, he reluctantly admitted that he had no reason, other than a 'feeling' to make her leave. She was right, she was capable of taking care of herself, it was one of the things that was so attractive about her to begin with, and he really should trust her. If only, he could get that 'feeling' out of his head.

Raising his hands in defeat as he walked over behind her chair, String told her, "Alright. I know when I can't win. Just promise me, if anything doesn't seem right, you'll call me. I'll be at The Wharf for dinner and after that I'll be in the chopper or at the cabin, reachable by radio. You know I'll be right here if you need anything." Hawke leaned down and gave Caitlin a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, Dad, I promise." Caitlin said back with a grin. "I swear, you're getting as bad as Dom. It's like working with two mother-hens. Cluck- cluck, String!"

Holding his hands over his heart , String headed towards the door. "Oh man, that hurt Caitlin…that hurt!" He could hear Caitlin giggling as he headed out into the hanger.

Taking one more quick look back to where Cait was working in the office, Hawke shrugged his shoulders as if trying to shake off the feeling that was weighing him down and then turned and left the Santini Air hanger. As he climbed into the Stars and Stripes painted jeep and headed out of the Van Auys Airport gates, a cold chill ran down his back. It was then and there he decided he would be back to check on her before heading up to his cabin for the night. If she was still at the hanger, he would make her leave, even if he had to drag her out kicking and screaming!

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Watching the Santini Air Jeep leave the hanger, a man who had been sitting in the black sedan that was parked across the lot in the shadows of another hanger removed the earpiece he had been wearing and sighed. _"It's about time you left, Hawke. I was beginning to think you were going to convince her to go with you. It's almost a shame you didn't, you really should pay more attention to your little 'feelings', _the man thought to himself with an evil grin as he picked up the car phone that sat between the seats, quickly dialing a number.

"It's me, Mr. Horn. The eagle has left the nest and I'm headed in to take care of the young lady."

"Good. I'll expect a call when you're done and, remember, you can do what you want but I want her left alive and make sure she knows who sent you. Understood?"

"Understood, Mr. Horn. " And with that the man hung up the phone, checked his pocket for the taser he had brought with him and slid on the leather gloves that had been on the seat beside him. _"This is going to be fun, " _he thought as he walked towards the hanger.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I'm sure all of you can guess what is about to happen so I plan to move forward without including anything too graphic about the attack. I want to keep this a T rating so I'll keep most of that to your own imagination. Sorry for the grim storyline but as is often the case things must get worse before they get better, I'm afraid…._

_Also, this was a difficult chapter for me to right…hard to get all of the emotions out of it that I wanted to but I hope you enjoy it. _

**VIOLATION**

Chapter 2

About 5 minutes after String had supposedly left for the night. Caitlin looked up from her work with a groan when she heard the familiar creak indicating that the outside door to the Santini Air hanger was being opened.

"Stringfellow Hawke, I swear you are the most stubborn man I have ever met!" she grumbled as she got up from her desk. Walking out into the open hanger, Cait was ready to jump down her co-worker's throat but stopped in her tracks when she saw no one around.

"String?" she called. No answer. Looking around she saw the door cracked open. _"Well you just can't count on a man to do anything right,"_ she thought to herself with a slight smile as she went to close the door she figured Hawke had simply forgotten to latch tightly on his way out. _"Glad he was sooo worried about me…he didn't even close the door properly!"_. Cait shook her head in mock aggravation as she crossed the distance of the hanger to close and lock the door.

As she shut the door and was reaching up to slide the dead bolt into place, a strange sensation jolted through her body from behind. Within a few seconds, Cait knew she was in real trouble. As a former state trooper, she recognized the effects of a taser and knew that her body was unlikely to respond to any commands she tried to force upon it while the electrical jolts ran through her. As she was collapsing to the floor, a gloved hand reached around from behind and covered her mouth as she tried to scream for help.

"Now, now Ms. O'Shannessy, you wouldn't want to do that would you? And spoil the mood?"

She could hear the voice, but she didn't recognize it and everything seemed disjointed. Just as she was about to regain some level of clarity another, stronger jolt shot through her and she felt herself being dragged across the hanger floor. Finally, reaching the far side of the hanger, her abductor picked her up and dropped her on a cot that Hawke and Dom kept there just in case they were too tired to head home at night. Vaguely, through the fog that was now her muddled mind, she could feel her wrists being bound, a gag being placed in her mouth and she could hear the rip of clothing. It took her a few seconds before she realized it was her own.

"_String, please come back", _was all she could think as she knew what was about to happen to her but could do nothing to stop it. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Now, Ms. Shannessy, what you are about to experience is a gift from Mr. John Bradford Horn to you and Mr. Hawke. I hope you receive it in the spirit with which it's given," her attacker said with a maniacal laugh as he proceeded to smother her body with his own.

"_Oh God, NO!" _ Cait's mind was screaming but no audible sounds could escape from behind the gag as all of her worst nightmares proceeded to come true and she realized there would be no String, no Dom, no Firm and no Airwolf to save her this time….

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

String had purposefully drawn out his dinner and stayed for an extra drink at the restaurant bar before heading back to the hanger to check on Cait. He had wanted to make sure to give her enough time to finish her work so he could convince her to go home. The longer the night had progressed however, the more agitated he had become feeling that something just wasn't right. By the time he arrived back to the hanger two hours after he had left for dinner, every nerve in his body seemed to be standing at attention.

"_I haven't felt like this since Vietnam," _String thought as he quickly jumped out of the Jeep, stopping only long enough to get his gun out of the glove compartment before heading towards the hanger. Taking a quick scan of the parking lot, he noticed that Cait's car was still parked outside meaning she must still be inside working.

Opening the door, and peering inside, everything appeared to be in order. The light was still on in the office, although he couldn't see Caitlin sitting at the desk. Taking a quick scan of the hanger, he saw no sign of her. Thinking that Caitlin was probably in the restroom, he started towards that door to make sure everything was okay when he heard a strange noise coming from the back left corner of the building.

"Caitlin?" he yelled out, his voice echoing in the voluminous hanger.

At first there was no response and then, just barely, String heard what could only be described as a whimpering sound coming from the back of the hanger. Immediately warning bells began shooting off in his head as he raced, gun drawn, over to where the sound was emitting from. As he approached the sleeping area that he and Dom had set up years ago for those long nights at the hanger, the view in front of him stopped him cold in his tracks.

"My God, Caitlin!" Hawke whispered as his blood froze at the sight of Caitlin crying, her face bloodied and bruising, her clothes torn or ripped off completely in places and huddled into as small a space as she could manage on the corner of the cot with her arms wrapped around her bent knees trying to protect herself from the world around her.

As he continued to approach her, he could see her try to draw herself even tighter into herself. "Caitlin? It's me String," he said keeping his voice soft and as calm as he possibly could. "Honey, it's okay, I'm here" , he practically cooed as he sat gently on the far edge of the cot and reached out slowly for her.

"NO!, Don't touch me", Caitlin shrieked as her eyes darted around String, evidently looking for a route of escape.

Quickly drawing his hand away, String was taken aback by the sound of total fear and broken spirit in Cait's voice.

"Okay, I won't touch you Cait but you've got to let me help you," String pleaded with her. "We need to get you to a hospital and I need to know who did this to you."

"No, no hospital, no people, I just want to go home," Cait forcefully shook her head as she answered. "I can't let anyone else see me…I just want to go home." The tears flowing down her face broke String's heart. All he wanted to do was to hold and comfort her but he knew that right now, she needed help. He also realized, she wasn't going to let him be the one to help her , he would need reinforcements.

Getting up , String grabbed a blanket that had fallen off the cot. Gently as he could he placed it over Caitlin's knees, grimacing as she flinched at even that mild contact. "Don't move, Caitlin, I'll be right back and then we'll get you out of here."

"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone, here!" Caitlin's eyes opened wide with fright as String backed away.

"I'm just going into the office to get your things…then we'll go," Hawke explained. "Okay?" Caitlin nodded almost imperceptibly as she watched Hawke head towards the office. Knowing that he couldn't just take her home but that Caitlin wasn't about to willingly head to the hospital, String knew he need to call in some help. Getting to the office he immediately picked up the phone.

"Michael, I need you and Marella at the hanger right away!" Hawke said as soon as the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"_What no hello or anything? Nice to hear…" _Michael Coldsmith-Briggs started to answer but was cut off before he could say anymore.

"Michael, I don't have time for kidding around. Caitlin's been attacked…Hell, she's been raped, Michael…I need you down here, NOW!" And with that, Hawke promptly hung up the phone. He knew Michael well enough to know that that was all he needed to know and he would show up with his assistant Marella, no questions asked. At least not for now.

Heading back out to Caitlin, Hawke approached her cautiously, her eyes following his every move. At that moment, she appeared so small and broken that he could feel tears welling up in his own eyes just at the sight of her. What hell she must have gone through, must BE going through, he couldn't even imagine. Someone was going to pay and pay dearly for this, he just had to find out who.

"Caitlin, is it okay if I pull this chair over and sit here with you for a minute? I promise I won't touch you," String asked gently as he pulled an old folding chair over towards the cot. Cait just answered with another almost undetectable nod.

"Cait, you know as a cop that when something like this happens, it's important that we find out all we can as soon as possible so we can find the monster who did this do you and make him pay, right? Well I need for you to tell me what you remember. Can you describe him? Can you tell me who it was, honey?" Hawke tried to sound as calming and gentle as he could all the while burning up inside with rage for what had been done to this woman, that if he truly admitted his feelings, he loved.

In response, Cait just started crying harder and shook her head like she was trying to shake out all of the memories of what had just happened to her. Finally after about 30 seconds she very quietly said "I don't know who it was. I couldn't see him." Once the words came they just seemed to start flowing like a dam breaking…"String, I tried to fight back but he came at me from behind and I couldn't see his face and then I think he tased me or something! I tried to get away but I couldn't move and it hurt so bad, String, and I wanted to fight but I couldn't! Oh God, why couldn't I stop him? I really tried but he was too strong and I couldn't stop him….." The words trailed off as Caitlin fell into a sobbing fit.

Watching and listening to her, String wanted nothing more than to fold her up tightly in his arms and take her to his cabin where he could hide her away from anyone and anything that could ever hurt her again. Instead, here he was just watching the strongest and bravest woman he knew fall to pieces right in front of his face and there was nothing he could do to comfort her. It was almost more than he could handle.

"Cait, I know you did everything you could…you are NOT to blame for this!" String tried to reassure her. "If anyone's to blame, it's me, I should have stayed. I knew something wasn't right and I left you here anyways. I'm so sorry , Caitlin! I promise you though, if I have to go to the ends of the earth and back, I'll find out who did this to you and I'll make them pay!" Hawke vowed .

"And you'll have whatever help you need, Hawke." String turned to see Michael and Marella standing behind him with horrified looks on their faces. Even the usually unflappable Archangel couldn't hide his anger and disbelief at the view of Cait broken and crying before him. After just a brief hesitation, Marella snapped herself back to the moment and headed over towards Cait. Seeing Cait was in good hands , String led Michael out of hearing range from Cait where they could talk.

"What in God's name happened here, String?" Michael demanded to know as he pounded his cane on the floor.

"Well, I think that's obvious, Michael. The question is who?"

"Has she been able to tell you anything? Give you any clues as to who might have done this?" Michael probed.

"No. She can barely form a sentence at this point she's so scared. All she could tell me is that he attacked her from behind so she couldn't see his face and he used a taser on her. Dammit all to hell, Michael, this is allmy fault. I knew we were getting too close. I knew better than to let her in and now look what's happened!" String practically spat out.

"Look, Hawke, we don't have time to stand here and argue about your supposed curse. This is about Cait, not you!, Michael retorted back knowing that there might be time for Hawke's self-pity later but not now. Right now, he needed String fully focused on finding Cait's attacker.

Hawke looked as if he was about to punch Archangel for his last remarks when Marella came over.

"We've got a name", she quickly interjected before anything else could be said. "And you're not going to like it".

"Well spit it out, Marella, we're losing precious time," Hawke barked at her.

"I was able to get Cait to tell me a little more by using some debriefing techniques the Firm uses on agents who have been victims of traumatic events, " she explained.

"Great, so while Cait's over there suffering you've been playing mind games with her?" Hawke questioned angrily.

"Hawke, you know Marella wouldn't do anything to hurt Cait. Let her finish…" Michael instructed.

"Thank you, Michael. Anyways, Cait told me she couldn't identify her attacker but that he did have a message for her."

"A message? What the hell do you mean by a message?" Hawke asked his rage and impatience building as he waited for Marella to explain.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for Hawke's reaction, Marella continued. "He told her that what was about to happen to her was a gift for you and her from one John Bradford Horn…"

Before Michael or Marella could say or do anything, Hawke was headed for the door.

"Hawke, where are you going?" Michael yelled after him.

"Where do you think, Michael? I'm going to get the lady and I expect to have every single last piece of your latest intelligence on Horn downloaded to her computers by the time I'm in the air. Take care of Cait and tell her I'll be back when Horn has paid for what he's done."

With that, Hawke was out the door and headed towards the lair where he kept Airwolf, leaving Michael and Marella to stare at the door slamming shut behind him.

Knowing that all hell was about break loose, Michael just sighed and looked at his assistant. "Let's get Cait to a hospital and on the way I'll call in for the information that Hawke wanted."

"But sir, do you think that's wise. kust letting Hawke run off half-cocked on his own with Airwolf? With the state of mind he's in, there's no telling what he'll do!" Marella questioned.

Looking at this assistant, Michael just asked…"And are you going to try to stop him?"

With a simple smile, Marella just shook her head and headed back over to take care of Caitlin.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For those of you missing Dom, don't worry, he's on his way back _

**VIOLATION**

Chapter 3

"Michael, if you don't stop pacing you're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Marella said as she watched her boss walk endlessly from one end of The Firm Clinic's waiting room to the other.

"I know, I know, Marella. But I have a right to be a little nervous don't you think?" Michael stopped and adjusted his glasses as he looked over at his ever-calm assistant. "Between the doctors taking forever with Cait, String being God knows where doing God knows what and Dom's reaction when I called him it's a wonder I'm not doing a hell of a lot more than pacing!"

"So when is Dom expected back?" Marella asked.

"Hopefully by first thing in the morning; I was able to get him on a Firm flight that was leaving almost immediately, " Michael explained as an exhausted look came over his face and he took a seat next to Marella. "The Committee wasn't happy about it but they couldn't very well refuse when I explained the situation now could they?"

"No, Sir, I would think not. Sir, are you okay?" Marella asked with concern as she observed the look on Michael's face.

"Yeah, I will be but I just can't get that image of Cait when we first walked in the hanger out of my mind. I don't know if I ever will," Michael sighed with the memory.

Before anything else could be said a doctor walked in.

"Doctor Wells, how is she?" Michael asked in anticipation as he stood to meet him.

"Physically, she'll be okay. She's got a lot of cuts and bad bruises and she has a few after effects from the electrical jolts she received including a couple of nasty burns on the back of her neck, all from which she should have a complete recovery." The doctor explained as he took a cursory look through the chart he was holding. "We will want to keep her here for a day or so just to make sure there's no concussion or internal injuries we may have missed. "

"Emotionally, well that's another story. That's one scared young lady you brought us, Archangel. Stubborn, too. That's what took so long. I think we spent the first hour just convincing her to let us get close enough to her to do an examination, " the doctor acknowledged as he motioned for Michael and Marella to sit back down.

Taking a seat across from them, Dr. Wells continued, "Michael, she's going to need a lot of tender loving care for a while. Someone who can be gentle and patient with her and most importantly, someone she trusts. Eventually I would suggest someone with training in rape counseling but it's probably too soon even for that. What she needs now is some time to digest what has happened to her and to find a way to deal with it. And I don't want her left alone for any amount of time, at least not for a while. Is that understood?"

"Yes, doctor, I think we can handle it from here," Michael said as he stood back up and shook the doctor's hand. "Can we see her, now?"

"Sure, but she's probably not going to be very responsive. She's still in shock and we gave her a sedative to calm her down and allow her to sleep. I'll have a nurse come down in a few minutes and take you to her."

"Understood, Dr. Wells. Thank you." Michael said.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW AWAW

String rubbed his eyes as he began scrolling through the computer screens on Airwolf for the umpteenth time. Archangel had done as asked and uploaded all intelligence information that The Firm had on John Bradford Horn to date. However, there was still little known about the criminal's whereabouts or activities since he last escaped from capture in San Pedro when trying once again to steal Airwolf from String and The Firm.

Hawke was well aware the dangers of being the caretaker of such a machine as Airwolf presented and that there would always be people that would do just about anything to get their hands on The Lady but the measures that John Bradford Horn had gone to to try just that made Hawke believe there was a special place in Hell being held just for Horn.

Several months earlier, Horn had even used his own daughter to lure Hawke so that he could kidnap and brainwash the pilot into bringing Airwolf to him. The brainwashing worked so well that Hawke even "willingly" shot Dominic Santini, a man he always considered and loved as a second father, at Horn's direction. Fortunately the gun had actually been loaded with tranquilizers and not bullets and Horn had had no idea that Caitlin O'Shannessy had also been trained to fly Airwolf. In the end it was actually Cait who was able to infiltrate Horn's compound and save Hawke and Dominic and keep Airwolf out of Horns hands. However, Horn and his daughter had managed to escape during the confusion.

And then just a few weeks ago, Horn had showed up again. This time Horn had a business associate and his girlfriend taken out to the desert to be killed. While the man was eliminated, the woman managed to escape and by chance ended up in The Lair where she discovered Airwolf. Once Horn learned she had survived the assassination attempt, he wasted no time trying to use her to get to the state of the art helicopter and came damn near close to succeeding in his attempt to steal it. Once again, however, while Hawke and Dominic were able to retrieve Airwolf, Horn managed to escape.

Since then, at least according to Michael's intelligence reports, the man had seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. Until earlier tonight anyways, when he had sent someone after Caitlin.

"_Damnit!", _Hawke thought as he punched the computer console in frustration, _"I should have seen this coming!. I knew Horn wouldn't just give up and I knew he would use any measures necessary to get his hands on Airwolf. I should have been more attentive. I should have insisted that Cait not be left alone. I should have..."_

Hawke sat back in the seat and sighed as the thought that was really bugging him came into his mind…_"I should have never fallen in love with her. The moment that happened, her life was in imminent danger, just like Gabrielle, and St. John and my parents." _

And then it hit him, just like a ton of bricks, the reality of what had really just happened to Cait and how he knew she would never be the same again. Maybe it was the guilt he felt for not being there, or the adrenaline wearing off or maybe it was that he was just so tired of it all, String hung his head and cried, harder than he ever had in his life. When the tears were gone, String realized what he must do. Making use of Airwolf's video system he began taping a message…

"_Caitlin, I will never be able to take back what's been done to you or fix things but I swear to you, I will find Horn and make him pay for what he's done, even if it takes the rest of my life, I will find him. And then when Horn has been eliminated and I know that threat is gone, I'll leave. I know it will hurt for a while but you will come to understand that I just can't keep putting you and Dom in danger. I'll take Airwolf and go somewhere where we can't be found, some place where I'm no longer bringing harm to those I love the most. I love you so much Caitlin, please never forget that. I know I never let it show but you broke down the walls around my heart from the moment I first met you. I think I've loved you from that first moment we spoke and I KNOW I love you more now than I have ever loved another woman. It's tearing me apart to leave you but it's because I love you so much that I must go. I need to know that you will always be safe. Let Dom know that I am forever grateful for the guidance and love he has shown me and that he will always be my family. Tell him that I am leaving him the cabin. I know he'll take good care of it. I will take the memories of the times the three of us spent there together with me and it is those memories that I will cherish the most when I think of you. I wish things could be different but I know now, that they cannot. Not now, not ever. Always remember, I'm doing this because I love you so much that I have no other choice."_

When he was finished, Hawke's finger lingered just for a split second before he pressed the send button. Michael would have the tape in minutes and then Caitlin could get on with her life. With a heavy sigh, Hawke slipped on the heavy flight helmet and prepared to take Airwolf out of the lair for perhaps the final time.

TBC….

_A/N – Well the muse kind of took this one in an unexpected direction but it just seemed to come naturally so I let it progress how it wanted to __ I hope you are still enjoying the story and don't worry, Dom will be back in the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**VIOLATION**

Chapter 4

"_..Always remember, I'm doing this because I love you so much that I have no other choice."_

"He has no other choice?! What in the blazes is that boy thinking? Of course he has another choice!" Dominic Santini bellowed to no one in particular as Michael turned off the video he received from Hawke a few hours before.

Dom's flight had just arrived back from Italy and Michael had made sure that he was picked up at the airport and brought directly to his office before even going to the hospital to see Cait.

Suddenly Dom appeared very tired and sank down into one of Michael's chairs across from the operative's desk.

"Mamma Mia, Michael, what is going on here? I leave on a vacation only to be called back because Horn's on the loose again, Caitlin's been..well, attacked…, and now I find out that String has run off into the sunset to slay dragons and says he's never coming back!" Dominic laid his head in his hands and sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, which at this moment, Michael surmised, it probably was.

On instinct, Michael began to make some biting remark about the fact that Hawke was taking Airwolf with him but at the last minute decided against it. He knew as soon as The Committee heard about Hawke running off with the helicopter there would be hell to pay but right now he also understood that Dom was more concerned about his friends, or his 'family' as he would have put it, more than any piece of technology. Michael would deal with the fallout later but now even he realized there were more important things to deal with.

Taking a seat next to Dom, Michael uncharacteristically put a hand on the older man's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Dom, I wish I had better news for you but I don't. Predictably, String isn't answering any attempts we've made to contact him through Airwolf communications and we've tried to at least locate Airwolf by radar, but so far we've had no luck. We'll keep trying."

"Does Cait know?" Dom asked in weary voice.

"No. She's got enough to deal with right now without seeing this. We were kind of hoping we could keep it from her and find Hawke and get him back here before she ever knew anything about it. So far, we've been able to but she's starting to ask for him. Marella's deflecting her questions but you know how stubborn she can be…pretty soon she's going to start demanding some answers."

Dom just nodded his head in agreement as he stood. "Speaking of which I really need to go see her. Can you have someone take me over there? "

"Of course, Dom. There's a car already waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks, Michael. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things but I appreciate all you're doing. I know you have a lot on your plate too what with String running off like a damn fool. At least I know Caitlin was in good hands." Stopping as he got to the door of Michael's office, Dom turned back towards the agent with a distressed look on his face. "My God, Michael, what am I going to say to her? How do I deal with what's happened?"

"Look, Dom, I'm not going to tell you that the Caitlin you are going to see is the same woman you left two weeks ago. She's been through hell and she's still trying to process what happened last night. All I can tell you is to be gentle and let her know that you're there for her. She may resist you at first, she's feeling ashamed, embarrassed, frightened and a whole bunch of other things right now and she's probably going to do her best to push you away. The important thing is that you don't let her." Michael explained sympathetically. He knew exactly the way Dom felt, he had felt the same way when he first went in to see Caitlin at the hospital.

"Ashamed? Embarrassed? Well that's crazy, Michael. She didn't do anything wrong!"

"You and I know that, Dom, but as a rape victim, it's going to take her some time to get over those feelings. It's actually a normal reaction. Our job is to make sure those feelings don't get validated. Now, go, she needs you Dom and I think you probably need to see her, too." The agent prodded with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Keep in touch, huh? I want to know anything you find out about String!" Dom instructed as he finally headed out the door.

"Of course, Dom. You'll know when I do." (_Let's just hope I find something to tell you, and quickly!), _thought Michael as he watched Dom leave thinking the poor man looked 10 years older than when he had left on his trip just two short weeks ago.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Afraid of what he might find on the other side of the door, Dominic stood in the hallway trying to convince himself to enter Cait's hospital room. Just as he was about to push open the door, it opened from the other side and he found himself face to face with Marella.

"Hey Dom, good to have you back," she said quietly as she shut the door behind her leaving her and Dom in the hallway.

"Wish I could say the same, Marella. How's our girl?"

"Sleeping for the moment. Why don't we go get a cup of coffee and let her get some rest? We won't stay away long," Marella was already easing Dom down the hall as she was speaking. "She's actually been asleep for about an hour. I didn't want to wake her as it appears to be the first real sleep she's had since she's been here."

"I thought Michael told me they gave her some sedatives last night?" Dom inquired with a worried look on his face.

"They did but she kept having nightmares and waking up yelling. It was a long night for everyone," Marella explained. "I'm sorry, Dom, that all of this has happened and now with String having flown the coop, it's kind of all been left on you to deal with. You know I'll help anyway I can." Marella smiled sweetly at the older man as she handed him a styrofoam cup full of coffee.

"I know, Marella. I don't know how, but we'll all get through this, it's what families do." Dom responded with the slightest of smiles. "Let's go back, Marella. I need to see her, even if it's just to watch her sleep. I need to know she's okay and I want her to know I'm here. Oh and Marella, thank you."

"For what, Dominic?"

"For giving me that extra boost I needed to see our girl in there. I know what you were doing, giving me time to get my head on straight, and I appreciate it," Dom rewarded the agent with a kiss on the check as they headed back towards Cait's room.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

It had been almost 24 hours since Hawke had taken Airwolf out of the liar on his search for John Bradford Horn. So far he had been unable to turn up any leads and nothing had turned up at any of Horn's known locales. Frustration and a need for sleep had long ago set in. Fuel was also getting low and he knew that at some point in the very new future he would either have to return The Lady to her lair or contact Michael to arrange a refuel. Neither option seemed like a good one to him at the moment.

For the time being, Hawke had Airwolf concealed at an old abandoned air strip, using some old plane relics as false radar cover, a trick he and Dom had employed several times in the past. "_I wonder if Dom is back yet,"_ String wondered as he ate an MRE from the supplies that he had stocked the helicopter with. _ " If he is, I'm sure Michael has shown him the video by now. And Cait, I wonder how she's doing and if she knows I'm gone yet." _String actually felt a slight pain in his chest as he experienced a quick flashback to when he had first found Caitlin in the hanger, battered and bruised and scared to death. Physically and mentally exhausted, String knew that he couldn't let that stop him on his hunt, not after the pain he had caused to both Cait and Dominic. If nothing else, he owed them Horn's head on a platter and he planned to give it to them. There was no time for sleeping now.

Forcing himself to get back up, Hawke headed back towards Airwolf to continue his search. As he approached the plane he heard the beacon from the monitor telling him there was an incoming transmission on the video feed. _"Well if nothing else, I'll give Michael one thing, he's persistent", _he thought to himself as he opened the chopper door. As he had been doing since he left, Hawke planned on ignoring this beacon, and there had been many others. Michael must have given orders to his staff to try and make contact every hour on the hour.

Just as String had replaced his helmet and had started powering up Airwolf, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Although he hadn't answered the call, a face suddenly appeared on the video monitor. The face of one John Bradford Horn.

"Well, Stringfellow Hawke, how nice to see you again. "

"Horn! What the hell? How did you break into this frequency?" Hawke quickly fired back.

"Oh come now, Mr. Hawke, don't you remember that I know almost as much about Airwolf's operating systems as you do? Goodness knows I've been studying them for long enough. You know I want to be ready when you hand her over to me. And you will be handing her over, very soon."

"Listen, you son of a bitch, I don't know what you're game is but I'm going to find you and I guarantee that the only part of this bird you'll ever get your hands on is the missile that she shoots right between your eyes to blow you into a million pieces!"

"Actually, while quite eloquently put, that's not true, Mr. Hawke. I have a feeling you'll be handing her over quite willingly."

"Like Hell, Horn!" Hawke's rage was reaching well beyond its boiling point and he had long ago lost his patience with this man. "If you're so damn sure though, why don't you tell me where and when to meet you and we'll see who comes out alive!"

"All in due time, Mr. Hawke but you seem a little out of sorts. Perhaps these details would better be worked out through a mediator. I don't know, perhaps a certain redheaded co-worker of yours would be willing to help us out. I hear that she was quite gracious to a friend of mine last night when he came by to pay her a visit. I'm told she's quite the lovely girl. As a matter of fact, he's hoping to pay her another visit very soon…"

Hawke could feel his chest constrict with fear as he thought of Caitlin having to endure anything else that this madman might dish out. He knew he had no choice but to give in to Horn's demands.

"Okay, okay, you win Horn. You just tell me what you want and I'll lay Airwolf at your feet. Anything you want, just don't bother the girl ever again." Hawke felt completely defeated and deflated but knew at the same time he was doing what had to be done. What happened to Airwolf or himself didn't' matter as long as he knew Cait would be safe.

"Now that's more like it" Horn said smugly. "Hang tight and I'll be sending you instructions and coordinates within the hour." And with that the video clicked off and Horn was gone.

TBC…

_A/N: I hope you are still enjoying the story. If so, or even if not, drop me a review and let me know what you think. The muse likes reviews and it keeps her going _


	5. Chapter 5

**VIOLATION**

Chapter 5

Caitlin awoke with a start when she heard a strange noise coming from beside her hospital bed. Immediately fearing the worst, that Horn's henchman had come back for her, she forced herself to lay still and keep her eyes closed. _"Maybe if he thinks I'm unconscious or something he won't bother with me," _Caitlin thought to herself. As the seconds ticked by and she waited for something to happen however, the sound she heard started to seem recognizable, almost soothing in a way. Concentrating a little harder on the sound, Caitlin almost cried with relief as she realized where the sound was emanating from - she'd recognize the sound of Dom snoring anywhere.

Opening her eyes, a smile crossed her lips as she saw Dom stretched out in what must be a very uncomfortable position, in the chair beside her bed. "_Oh, Dom, I wonder how long you've been there? I can't believe you would come all the way back for me," _Caitlin considered as she felt both grateful and comforted to have him there, even if she was dreading having to explain what had happened. For right now, though, she had to admit it made her feel safer to have the man she had come to love like a favorite uncle with her. Marella had been great over the last 24 hours but she just couldn't provide the comfort factor that Dom could. Having Dom around was like being a little kid with their favorite teddy bear, he was big and cuddly and could always make you smile.

Dom jerked awake as the sensation of being watched came over him. It took him a minute to realize where he was but when he looked around and saw Cait watching him from the hospital bed, it all came rushing back.

"Hi, Dom." She said quietly.

"Hey there, Sweetheart," the older man said gently as he slowly got up and came closer to the bed. "How's my favorite girl, huh? It's good to see you awake. I guess I must have fallen asleep too."

"Yeah, what is it that String always says, you were snoring like a baby moose," Caitlin smiled a little at the thought of the good natured ribbing that would always go on between the two men in her life. She suddenly wondered if things would ever be normal and carefree like that again.

Seeing the worry lines form on her face, Dom reached over and lightly touched her hand. Caitlin flinched slightly and turned her head away at the contact.

"Oh Caitlin, honey, please don't be frightened of me. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. I just feel so bad that I wasn't here when you needed me. I am so sorry for what happened to you, I just don't know how to help. Sweetheart, please look at me." Dom practically pleaded as he sat on the edge of the bed being careful not to get too close.

Before she could do anything about it, Caitlin was overtaken with emotion. As much it scared her to death to have anyone, especially a man, touch her at this point she also longed for the comfort that only the human touch could offer. And who safer to give that to her than Dominic Santini? She knew that if she couldn't let the kindest and gentlest man she knew in then she would never be able to let anyone in.

"Oh, Dom! " she wept as she leaned forward with her arms outstretched signaling it was okay for Dom to lean in and hug her. As Dom tenuously reached out for her she practically fell in his arms, sobbing and letting out everything she hadn't dare in the last 24 hours. "Dom, I was so scared and I couldn't do anything to stop him and I just wanted it to all be over and I'm so ashamed because I should have been able to handle myself better and stop him but I couldn't!"

"Shhhhh, Shhhhh , Honey," Dom comforted as he held her tight and let her cry. Truth be told, there were plenty of tears falling from his own eyes at the same time. "Caitlin, there was nothing you could have done. Nothing that happened was your fault and String and me, well we're going to find the man that did this and we're going to take care of everything. Don't you worry, Darlin'."

After a few minutes, Caitlin seemed to calm down and she slowly sat up out of Dom's fatherly embrace. Drying the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand she lightly laughed as she looked at Dom, "Well, I must be quite the mess, huh?"

"No, Baby, you look beautiful", Dom quipped back with his wonderful trademark grin. "Feeling any better?"

Nodding her head, Caitlin responded thoughtfully, "Yes, I guess I am, a little. Thanks, Dom. I guess I needed that."

"Well sure you did. Nothing wrong with a good cry every now and then and you know my big old shoulder is always here when you need it !," Dom smiled back at her knowing it was going to be a long road but at least having some hope that Cait was going to make it back to them just fine.

"Dom?"

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Dom, where's Hawke? He hasn't been here since, well since…you know, and I know I wasn't very receptive to him after everything happened and all but I would have thought he would have at least come by. Is he mad at me? Does he blame me for what happened?", asked Caitlin sheepishly. She had been afraid to ask, afraid to hear the answer but she had to know. Was Hawke avoiding her because she was now damaged goods? Was he mad at her because she had been too stubborn to listen to him about not staying at the hanger alone? Had she ruined the best friendship she'd ever had because she was too weak to defend herself and he finally realized that she wasn't the woman he thought she was?

"Oh, Caitlin, no! Hawke is not mad at you and he would never blame you for this!" Dominic said as he reached out for Caitlin's hand. "Don't you dare think that! Hawke is…" _How the heck am I going to explain this to her? _Dominic thought as he struggled to find the right words. _"I guess the truth Is always the best way to go, at least partially,"_ he finally concluded.

"Well you know how stubborn and impulsive that boy can be. Hawke is just trying to work some things out. When he found out that Horn was behind all of this, he just kind of jumped the gun and told Michael he was getting Airwolf and was going to make Horn pay for what he had done. From what Michael said, he was really scared for you and when he didn't know what else to do, he went out to try and help the only way he knows how. But he doesn't blame you and he could never be mad at you, Cait. String loves you, honey…you must know that." Hoping he hadn't gone too far with that last statement, Dom waited for Caitlin's response.

"Loves me? How can you say that Dom? Every time I think we're getting closer, he pushes me away and then most of the time he treats me like some bothersome little sister…"

"Exactly!" Dom said conviction. "Don't you see, Cait? String only pushes away the ones that he loves the most. You know what happened with Gabrielle and how he thinks there is some curse hanging over his head. Well that's why he pushes you away, honey. He loves you so much, and he has for a long time. And when this happened, well I guess he kind of figured it was somehow his fault too so by staying away, he now thinks he's keeping you safe."

Cait sat quietly for a few minutes mulling over everything Dom had just told her. Could it be true? Could String really _love_ her and was he just staying away because of some stupid curse he thought he had or did he not want to be around her anymore because she was now 'damaged' in some way? Either way, Cait decided at that moment that she was going to make String tell her one way or the other, face to face. With all that had happened, she just couldn't play the game anymore. She loved him more than she had even cared to admit to herself and she was going to find out, once and for all, the way he felt about her so that she could get on with her life.

"Well, Dom, I don't know if you're right or not but we're never going to find out if we don't find him, will we? Not to mention that fact that I don't appreciate him taking all the glory of hunting down Horn all by himself. I believe I deserve some of the satisfaction of seeing that man get his just rewards in person. Now, when can I get out of this place?" Cait said as she was already reaching for her clothes.

"That's my girl!" Dom said as he beamed with pride.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

"Airwolf to Archangel, come in", Hawke reluctantly called the government agent knowing that as much as he hated to admit it, he was going to need help if he was going to get Horn.

"Well, the communications system IS working. Not that anyone would have suspected it since you haven't answered any of the dozens of calls we've attempted to make over the last day and a half," Michael answered back with annoyance. "Where the hell are you, Hawke?"

"Where I'm at doesn't matter, Michael and I don't have time to argue with you. I need your help. Now are you going to give it to me or are you just going to berate me all day?" Hawke responded with impatience.

"Against my better judgment, Hawke, I'll help you. But don't think you're off the hook. That cute little video you sent us doesn't leave me with a whole lot of options right now. I've got The Committee breathing down my neck about what's going on and Zeus calmly mentioned something about the Zebra Squad in passing. So yes, I'll help you but when this is over, don't think you're just going to fly off into the sunset taking Airwolf with you because it's not going to happen."

"Whatever, Michael. First things first, how's Caitlin?" the pilot asked, his harsh tone softening just at the mention of her name.

"She's resting at the clinic. Dom made it back and is with her but she's asking about you, Hawke. She wants to know why her best friend is refusing to see her. It's not doing much for her spirits." Michael almost felt bad throwing such a guilt trip on Hawke but right now he was going for any tactic he thought might work to get String to come back. If it ticked Hawke off, so be it, it wouldn't be the first time the pilot had been mad at the agent.

"Didn't you show her the video? That will explain everything!"

"Oh, come on, Hawke. She's already an emotional wreck from what she's gone through and you expect me to show her that video? No way, pal, if you want to tell her how you feel and then turn around and abandon her, that's something you're going to have to do in person. Don't expect me or Dom to do your dirty work for you. I thought you were more of a man than that, Hawke. Guess I was wrong!"

"Dammit, Michael…I don't have time to listen to this garbage. Cait's better off without me and you know it. She'll figure out eventually, too. But right now I have more important things to deal with…Horn contacted me."

"Horn, what?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, Michael. Horn contacted me. He told me if I didn't hand over Airwolf, he was going to send his guy after Caitlin again. I can't let that happen. I told him he could have the chopper."

"You WHAT?" Michael stood from his seat as he practically yelled through the phone line.

Almost smiling at Archangel's expected reaction, Hawke continued without skipping a beat, "It's alright Michael, I've got a plan. Meet me at the cabin in 2 hours. Just you, Michael, no one else, understood?"

"And how am I supposed to keep Dom away?" Michael asked.

"Easy, Michael, just don't tell him. You're a spy after all, you're supposed to be able to keep secrets. I'll see you in 2 hours." And with that, Hawke disconnected the feed.

Sitting back down in his chair with a weary sigh, Michael rubbed his temples where the beginnings of what promised to be a monster headache were starting. "_Well life is never boring with Stringfellow Hawke around, that's for sure!"_ he thought.

After sitting in thought for a few minutes, Michael reached for the phone on his desk. "_What the hell, he thought, might as well keep things exciting…"_ he thought as he dialed the hospital's number and asked to speak to Dom….

TBC…

_A/N – First of all, thanks for all of the reviews and follows. I really appreciate them and am glad you seem to be enjoying my tale. Secondly, I can't make promises on getting the next chapter up as quickly as these, first I have to figure out what Hawke's plan is! Lol If you have any ideas, feel free to send them my way…my muse is never too proud to accept a little help _


	6. Chapter 6

**VIOLATION**

Chapter 6

"Caitlin, are you sure you're up for this? You know Hawke isn't going to be happy that I'm bringing you two along. He was very clear about me wanting to come alone." Michael asked as she and Dom entered the agent's limousine to leave the clinic.

"Just try to leave me behind, Michael, " was her only response as Dom and Michael exchanged knowing glances.

After Michael had called Dom and Caitlin and told them about meeting Hawke at the cabin, things started to move pretty quickly. Figuring that she needed to know the whole story if she was going to confront Hawke, Dom convinced Marella to show Caitlin String's video message. Caitlin had been pretty quiet ever since but anyone who knew her at all knew that look of determination that had become plastered on her face. She was a woman on a mission. Whether that mission was more about capturing Horn or setting Hawke straight was anyone's guess but both Dom and Michael knew it would be best not to try and stop her in either situation. Secretly they both knew that after her ordeal, finding Horn and seeing him brought to justice would also give her at least a start to a sense of closure that she needed.

"Alright then, I guess it's settled." Michael sat forward leaning his hands on his cane as he laid out the plan. " We'll all leave in the firm chopper. Just before we get there you two are going to have to make yourselves scarce in the back. If Hawke sees you right away, chances are he'll bail on us."

"Why don't we just take two choppers, Michael?" Dom asked. "You can head up and Cait and I can follow about 30 minutes behind. That would give you a chance to prepare him."

"No Dom," Cait answered before Michael could. "First of all Hawke will hear a second chopper approaching long before we ever got there, he'd have too much time to run out. Secondly, I want to blindside him. I know how he is, it'll be the only way we can get his attention and make him stay. We need to get in before he knows what's going on..don't give him a chance to react."

"Come on, Caitlin. String's not the enemy here." Dom said.

"No, she's right Dominic." Michael concurred. "He's not the enemy but right now his head isn't exactly on straight either so until we can change that, we may have to treat him like one."

"Oh, Mamma Mia! What has happened to us?" Dom lamented.

"Horn happened to us." Cait turned to Dom and took his hand in hers. "Look Dom, I'm not happy about this either. The last thing I want to do is alienate him even further but you know as well as I do how stubborn he can be. We just need to make sure he sees that we're all in this together. I need him to know that I love him too and that everything will be okay but he won't listen if we give him a chance to run and hide like he always does. Really, this will all turn out for the best , I know it will, but we have to have the chance to talk to him before we can do anything else. This way, we'll at least have that chance."

Looking into Cait's eyes, Dom knew that she was right. "Alright, Alright…we'll do it your way. I just don't want to lose him too. You and String, you're my family, Cait. I just don't like feeling like I'm turning against one of my own."

"Don't worry, Dom. We'll make him come around, I know we will." Cait consoled the older man as she secretly hoped she was right.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW 

"Michael, you're late!" Hawke said without any greeting as he stood on the porch and watched the agent walking up to the cabin.

Checking his watch, Michael gave Hawke a disdainful look. "15 minutes, Hawke. You didn't give me much time to get here and you can't just expect me to drop everything the moment you call. I have concerns other than just you, you know. "

Hawke just cocked his eyebrow at Michael as he raised the coffee cup he was holding to his lips.

"You alone, Michael?"

"Do you see anyone else?" Michael asked as he made a sweeping gesture with his cane.

"You work with spies, Michael, I'm not supposed to see them."

Trying to sidestep the question all together, Michael climbed the steps and stopped when he got next to Hawke. "So, are you going to offer me any of that coffee or are we just going to stand out here all day and exchange barbs?"

After plying the agent with one of trademark stares for a few seconds, Hawke just shrugged and then turned around and led Michael into the cabin. As he followed him in, Michael could tell that String was exhausted and on edge. He hoped that bringing Dom and Cait wouldn't push him over that edge.

"Coffee's in the kitchen, help yourself," String instructed as he headed over towards the fireplace to place his own cup on the mantel and warm himself by the fire.

"Hospitality never was your strong suit, Hawke," Michael said as he poured his own cup of coffee. Headed back across the room, Michael took a seat in a chair across from Hawke near the fireplace. "Now, are you going to tell me about this plan of yours or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

"Simple, Michael, Horn wants Airwolf, he's going to get Airwolf."

Practically spitting out the sip of coffee he had just taken Michael looked up at the younger pilot in disbelief.

"Careful, Michael, you're going to mess up that nice white suit of yours." Hawke said as he stared back at the agent with not a hint of humor in his eyes.

"C'mon Hawke, enough with the evasiveness!" Michael said with in exasperation. "I know there's got to be more to this plan of yours. Now out with it."

"You're not going to like it, Michael."

"I rarely do, " the spy responded with a heavy sigh.

Taking a deep breath, Hawke decided he might as well just do as Michael had said and get it over with. The agent wasn't going to be happy no matter when he heard what Hawke had cooked up.

"The prototype The Firm's been working on. I want it." Hawke simply stated as he locked eyes with the agent.

"What prototype? What the hell are you talking about String?" Michael asked as he quickly looked away from the pilot, a tell-tale sign that he was lying.

"Really, Michael, you're going to play it that way? You and I both know that The Firm has been working on a duplicate of Airwolf for a long time. The Committee wants their own so they can get rid of me, you've made no secret of that in the past."

Archangel adjusted his glasses as he stood from his seat and began pacing the floor. Hawke was right, there was a second Airwolf in development but it was nowhere near ready and didn't have near the capabilities that the original had. And even if it did, there was no way Michael could just hand it over to Hawke. Zeus would have his head if he did.

Stopping and turning to face Hawke, Michael decided to hear Hawke out. "Okay, Hawke, let's say you're right, which I'm NOT, but if you were I can tell you that this hypothetical prototype would be nowhere near ready . It wouldn't do you any good."

"Not necessarily. All I need is a chopper that looks like our Lady out there and can fly. By the time Horn figures out that all he's got is a mere model of the original, it'll be too late. "

"Yes, too late for both Horn AND you, String. He'll kill you as soon as he finds out you've tricked him. I don't' think you've thought this out," Michael challenged. "Horn's going to want you to fly Airwolf, that's why he hasn't killed you before now, he needs a pilot. But when he does figure out that you're flying him around in a dummy copter, he'll kill you."

"Maybe so, Michael, although I'm pretty good at taking care of myself, I can handle Horn. Look, think about it, with this plan we all win. I fly off into the sunset as you so eloquently put it earlier on the phone and yet you keep the real Lady. Not to mention the fact that I get to know that Cait and Dom are safe."

"Well that's the craziest thing I've ever heard, Stringfellow Hawke!"

String quickly turned around to see Caitlin standing in the doorway of the cabin.

"Caitlin?! What the hell are you doing here?" Quickly turning on Michael, anger burning in his eyes, Hawke went on the attack with the spy. "Dammit, Michael, I told you to come alone and I sure as hell didn't want Cait here. It's too dangerous. That's it, this whole thing is off! I'll find a way to deal with Horn myself. I'm getting out of here." With that, Hawke took one last glance back at Cait and then stormed towards the back of the cabin. Before he could get too far he found Dom blocking his path as the older man had entered the cabin from the back door a few moments earlier.

"I should have known!" Hawke mumbled as he saw Dom. "Get out of my way, Dom, I don't' want you involved in this and I don't need your help."

"You'll have to move me if you want me out of the way, kid", Dom said as he planted his stance right in front of Hawke.

"Dom, don't make me do something I don't want to do. " Hawke pleaded as he looked the older man in the eyes. " This is something I have to do alone. I can't have you and Cait tagging along, it's too dangerous and I can't have either of you hurt anymore. Horn deserves to pay for what he did and I'm going to make sure he does, but without your help. Now get out of my way."

"Dammit, String, who died and made you king?" Cait practically screamed at him as she slammed the front door behind her and made her way over towards the pilot, rage and tears filling her eyes. She had had enough of String's foolishness and planned to set him straight once and for all.

"Caitlin…?" was all String managed to get out before Caitlin had strode the width of the cabin and had placed herself squarely in front of him, her finger poking him in the chest as she continued.

"Shut up String, I've had just about enough of this curse and how you have to be the one to save the world and how you don't need Dom and me anymore. Dom loves you and I love you, String, and I know you love me too, don't you even try to deny it anymore. I saw the tape so I know it's true. Dammit, String, we're a family the three of us and families stick together, no matter what! They don't run and hide away every time something goes wrong." String looked as if he wanted to interrupt but Caitlin was on a role and had no intention of letting him speak until she had had her say.

"No Hawke, don't even think about interrupting until I'm done. We've all listened to what you have to say but you don't seem to want to give us the same courtesy. Well this time there's no choice, you're going to listen whether you want to or not!"

"This whole Horn thing is NOT just about you Hawke! You and I, we're in this together, can't you see that? A year ago Horn did the same thing to you that he did to me just 2 nights ago. We've both been raped by this man…sure yours was mental and mine was physical but he took something from both of us that we can never get back. But TOGETHER, String, we can bring him down and while I appreciate the fact that you want to protect me, what I really need is the satisfaction of seeing he gets his just rewards, just like you do. Now if you really want to help me, you'll let me help you get this maniac out of our lives for good so we can love each other like we're supposed to."

Finishing her speech and feeling exhausted from the effort and the emotions that had overtaken her, Caitlin looked up into Hawke's blue eyes, praying to see something other than the rage that had filled them just a few minutes earlier. She was surprised to see them filled with tears.

String reached out and gently brushed some loose strands of red hair out from Caitlin's eyes. "Seeing what Horn had done to you the other night almost killed me, Caitlin. I DO love you and I just don't know if I can bear the thought of ever seeing you hurt like that again. You and Dom, you're all I've got in this world, if something happened to either one of you and I knew it was because of me, I couldn't live with that, can't you see that?"

"Oh, String, you can't stop the world from turning and you can't stop bad things from happening. We don't expect you to and we certainly don't blame you." Caitlin reached up and brushed a tear away from String's cheek. "What happened to me was horrible, the worst thing I've ever had to go through in my life, but one thing that will help me get through it is knowing that you are there to help me. I can't do this without you. Don't you see, I NEED you String, now more than ever!"

Before String could answer, Caitlin threw her arms around him and kissed him. Stunned, String instinctively returned the kiss knowing that nothing had ever felt so right as holding Cait in his arms at that moment. Finally, after hearing Dom clearing his throat, the two separated.

"Uhm, I hate to break this up you two, put we do have some other business at hand we have to take care of," Dom said as he tried to wipe the huge grin off his face.

"Yes, we do." Cait said a little sheepishly as she realized that all of that had just taken place in front of Dom and Archangel. "So what do you say, String? You going to let us help you take down Horn?"

A rare smile formed on the pilot's face as he looked at the small group that stood in anticipation waiting for his response. "I'd be a damn fool not to, wouldn't I?"

"Ha!" Dom barked out. "It's the same think I've been telling you for years kid! You gotta trust someone and if you can't trust us, then who else?"

"You're right, Dom. I guess I just needed a good kick in the butt from a pretty red-headed Texan to set me straight." String laughed as he put his arm around Caitlin. "Now, Michael, " he said with a sly look towards Archangel, "how soon can you get us that prototype?"

TBC…

_A/N: Again, thanks for your reviews and follows. I think we're on our way to this one being done, probably just another chapter or two. _


	7. Chapter 7

VIOLATION

Chapter7

"So let's go over this one more time...I want to make sure we're all on the same page," Hawke said as he looked at the three others gathered around the maps spread out on his large dining room table.

Pointing to a location near the Bering Strait, Hawke continued, "Horn has asked that I deliver Airwolf to him here. He's said there's a Russian airstrip where we can land. Michael, you've been able to confirm the coordinates of the strip?"

"Yes. Marella has already uploaded all of the details, including all known radar grids and frequencies to Airwolf's computers."

"And you're sure we can't get that into the prototype's computers?" Caitlin asked.

Nodding Michael looked up from the maps, "Look, it's important that each of you understand that the prototype is really not much more than a shell with some pretty blinking lights and sound effects on the inside. The fact that we're even going to be able to get it to fly at this point is a miracle. There's no radar suppression system, the weapons are all blanks that won't even shoot anyways and no mach speed. Hawke, you're going to have one heck of job convincing Horn that this is anything more than an overgrown children's toy."

"Don't worry, Michael, if this all goes according to plan, he won't be in it long enough to matter, " Hawke said matter-of-factly. "Now, Caitlin, you'll be with me in the prototype hidden in the missile compartment. Michael and Dom, you'll be behind us scanning radar grids in The Lady keeping me advised of flight path coordinates that will keep me from being detected. If we can sneak up on Horn without him being able to detect us ahead of time it will go a long way in convincing him that we are bringing him a fully functional Airwolf. Everyone with me so far?" String inquired.

Three nodding heads signalled that they were.

"Alright, once I land, I plan to disembark immediately and meet Horn on the airstrip. Dom, you'll monitor what's happening with audio and infrared. As far as we know, Horn still intends to use me as a pilot so I should be safe and it'll give him a chance to see that I'm unarmed before getting back in the chopper."

Taking a breath and fixing his stare on Cait, Hawke continued, "Here's where there can be no questioning and no diverting from the plan, period. Caitlin, if you hear any gunfire or trouble of any kind, you stay in that compartment, no matter what. You got that? No matter what happens, I won't have you sacrificing yourself for me, you got that?"

"But, Hawke..."

"No, Caitlin, no but's. If you can't agree to that then you can stay here." Hawke hated treating Caitlin like that but it was one point he refused to budge on. He wouldn't risk her life any more than he absolutely had to.

Slowly nodding her head, Caitlin reluctantly agreed to Hawke's conditions.

"That's my girl," Hawke said with a softening expression and even rewarding Cait with a slight smile.

Turning back to the matter at hand, Hawke addressed Dom. "Now, Dom, once you and Michael hear that Horn and I are back in the fake Airwolf and can see that we're in the air, that's your signal to move in. Your first order of business will be clear out any other aircraft that Horn may have flying with us for protection."

"Got it, String. You just get that flying bathtub back in the air and we'll take care of anyone else!" Dom confirmed.

"I know you will, Dom," Hawke replied. "If I know Horn as well as I think I do, he'll have a gun trained on me once we're back in the chopper. Cait, once we've lifted off, it'll be up to you to exit the missile compartment and disarm him from behind. Hopefully the element of surprise will be enough to get that done without him getting a shot off inside the bird. I'm counting on you, Caitlin, for that."

"Don't worry, String, I'll be ready...and quick," Caitlin responded. "No one holds a gun to the man I love and gets away with it!" She added with a grin.

"I feel better already," Hawke said with a wink and chuckle.

"God I hope this works," Michael said as he adjusted his glasses. "If I lose a second Airwolf, even a sad excuse of a shell of an Airwolf like the prototype, Zeus will have the Zebra Squad out after me."

Putting his hand on the spy's shoulder, Hawke tried to reassure him, "I know it's not a perfect plan, Michael, but it's the only one we've got. Anyways, what have you got to worry about, you've got the best here. If the four of us can't carry this off, no one can."

"Well said, String!" Dom concurred as Michael just shrugged in weak agreement praying Hawke was right.

Hawke looked down at his watch. "We've got 7 hours before we have to rendevous with Horn which means we need to pick up the prototype in two. Cait and I will take The Firm helicopter back. Dom, you and Michael can meet us there in The Lady. I suggest if you feel you need to get some rest or pray or do whatever it is you feel you need to do, you take the chance to do it now. It could be a long night ahead of us. Good luck, everyone." Taking one last look at the team assembled around him, Hawke realized that there were no other people he would want to be with in this situation and somehow, he knew things were going to be okay. A feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

TBC...

_A/N Sorry for the short chapter everyone but I wanted to get something to you this weekend and I just didn't have much chance to write so I figured a little something was better than nothing! Next chapter they'll get their revenge...one way or the other...I promise!_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIOLATION**

_A/N: So this is the final chapter in our story. I hope you like it and the way it turns out. Please let me know what you think. Hopefully my muse will recover from this one and there'll be another story out there soon __ Thanks again for all of the reviews and follows. _

Chapter 8

It was 30 minutes before Michael and Dom were set to arrive in Airwolf and Caitlin and Hawke were busy doing pre-flight checks on the prototype. They had pretty much flown to The Firm's hanger in silence and once they had arrived, they had immediately begun readying the prototype for its mission.

"Michael wasn't kidding when he said this machine wasn't much more than a shell, Hawke, " Caitlin observed as she made some last minute adjustments on the rotors. "Are you sure you're going to be able to get her all the way to Russian airspace and back?"

"I don't have much choice do I?" he responded with a sigh. Closing the battery compartment door, String came around to the back of the chopper where Cait was finishing up her checks. "I think we've done all we can do with her for now, why don't we take a break until Dom gets here."

Putting down the tools he had been working with he led her over to a coffee pot that was setup in the hanger and poured them each a strong cup of coffee. Handing one to Caitlin he accidently brushed her fingers with his causing her to flinch slightly.

"Hey, everything okay Caitlin?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still a little jumpy what with everthing' s that happened," the redhead responded softly while trying very hard not to make eye contact with Hawke.

Putting his own coffee cup down, String gently reached over and put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so she had to look at him. "Caitlin you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right? Please don't be scared of me. I couldn't take knowing that you felt scared when you were around me. The only thing I want to do is to keep you safe and make you feel protected."

"Oh, String, I feel safer with you than I have ever felt with anyone else. I always have."

"Then why so jumpy, Caitlin? Talk to me," Hawke prodded gently knowing that unless they could talk about what happened and get things out in the open, they would never be able to get past it.

"It's just that…well…" Caitlin started to feel the tears come to her eyes as she struggled with what she had to say, the question she had to ask, even if she didn't want to hear the answer.

Wiping a tear away from her cheek, String tried his best to comfort her. "Caitlin, you can tell me anything, honey. I promise, I'm not going anywhere, you made sure of that back at the cabin," he said with a slight smile trying to lift her spirits.

Taking a deep breath, she took a few steps away from Hawke and turned away. She could feel Hawke's eyes boring into the back of her head but that would be better than seeing him face to face if he answered her in the way she feared. Bracing herself she faced her biggest fear and spoke, "It's just that I'm not who I was anymore, Hawke. The rape, it's changed me and maybe I'm not what you want or need anymore. I love you but I also know that once you've had a chance to think about things, you may not want me anymore. I don't want you stuck in a relationship that you don't want with a woman who is damaged goods. So, if you want out, please tell me now and I'll understand."

The silence of the next several seconds was deafening and eternal as Cait waited for Hawke's response. To lose him now would hurt more than ever but she also knew that if she couldn't make him happy, she didn't want him to feel obligated to her.

Finally, she felt a hand on her shoulder as Hawke came up behind her. "You're right, Caitlin. The rape did change you."

Cait's breath caught in her throat as she forced herself to listen to what she knew was coming.

Turning her to face him, Hawke continued. "It did change you, it made you stronger. And it made me realize how much I really loved you. The fact that you are even here now, ready to go into battle with me against Horn is amazing. I don't know many women who could do what you are about to do. It makes me respect and admire you even more than I already did. And as for being 'damaged goods' as you say, that's something I never want to hear you say again. You are the most beautiful, caring, loving person I've ever known and as much as I tried to deny it, there is nothing that could ever change the way I feel about you. I love you, Caitlin O'Shannessy BECAUSE of everything you are and everything you've been through, not in spite of it. Do you understand me?" Hawke held her at arm's length, a hand on each shoulder, looking her straight in the eye as he spoke.

Being too overcome to speak, Caitlin nodded her head vigorously as tears of joy ran down her face and she allowed Hawke to pull her into him in a loving embrace. "I love you, too Stringfellow Hawke!" she finally managed as she caught her breath.

They stood in each other's arms for a long time until Hawke cocked his head and declared that Dom and Michael were approaching in The Lady.

Stepping back from the embrace and putting one arm around her shoulders, he started to lead her out of the hanger. "Now what do you say we go kick some Horn ass?" he asked her with a sparkle in his eye.

"Sounds like a plan to me, String. Let's go!"

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Four and a half hours after leaving The Firm hanger, Dom announced that they were approaching the Russian airstrip where they were to meet with Horn.

"String, Michael's reading two Russian MIGs in the vicinity. I'm betting that's not a coincidence. We'll hang back for now. We'll keep you monitored and we'll join the party as soon as you lift off again. Good luck and stay safe, kid," Dom instructed as he set Airwolf to a hover mode and had Michael set up the video and audio monitors.

Turning to face Caitlin in the co-pilot's seat, Hawke gave her a thumbs up. "Okay, Cait, time for you to get out of sight. Remember, don't come out until we're back in the air."

"Got it, String. Be careful, okay? " she said as she removed her helmet.

"I will. I've got too much to come home to, now," he responded and even though Cait couldn't see his smile behind the cumbersome Airwolf helmet, she could see the glint in his eye. Giving him one last smile, she made her way back to the missile compartment.

Within 10 minutes, Hawke could see the airstrip stretching out before him. From what he could see, Horn and several of his 'associates' were waiting for him on the ground, heavily armed. Taking a final scan of the area, he prepared to land. "_Here goes nothing. I sure hope we've done a good enough job for him to buy this," _he thought as the mock Airwolf set down on the concrete.

Removing his helmet, Hawke opened the door and exited the cockpit as the rotors on the helicopter powered down. "Okay, Horn, " he said as he approached his nemesis, "I'm here and unarmed and I've brought Airwolf. Now what?"

"Well now, Mr. Hawke, it's nice to see you believe in being prompt. I'm a very impatient man, you know. I trust you've come alone as instructed?" Horn inquired as he glanced behind String towards the helicopter.

"That was your instructions, Horn."

"Yes, it was but you'll have to forgive me if I don't trust you." Turning to one of his associates, Horn barked out an order. "Carver, go check the aircraft. I don't want any surprises!"

"I wouldn't mind a little red-headed surprise," Carver responded as he nodded his acknowledgement of Horn's order. It was at that moment that Hawke realized who Carver was, this was the man that raped Caitlin. It took everything he had not to kill him on the spot.

While Hawke's expression remained stoic his heart jumped in his throat as he watched the man head towards the chopper. He prayed that Cait had followed his orders to stay in the compartment and that Horn didn't know enough to have his man look for it.

From several miles away, Airwolf stood at the ready as they had also heard what was going on. "Dom, is this all going to blow up in our faces?" Archangel asked nervously.

"Not if I can help it, Michael. Have turbos and weapons ready. I don't want to waste any time getting to them if needed." Dom sounded calm but quickly made the sign of the cross and said a few Hail Mary's as they waited to see what was going to happen.

Back on the ground it was if time had stood still for Hawke. He watched breathlessly as Horn's gunman opened the cockpit door and began to climb in the co-pilot's side of the chopper. Within about 30 seconds he almost simultaneously heard Cait scream and the scream of Airwolf as her turbos ignited as she headed their way. Hawke didn't have much time to process what had happened but he figured that Dom had seen the signal showing that the missile compartment door had been opened on the mock aircraft and immediately went into action. Instinctively Hawke took advantage of the confusion of the moment and spun behind Horn, pinning one arm behind his back and with and the other holding a knife that he had pulled from his boot to the criminal's neck. At the same time he heard the click of several of Horn's henchmen's weapons being cocked as they pointed at him.

Looking back towards the chopper on the ground, Hawke could see Caitlin being dragged out of it by Carver.

"Anyone blinks wrong and I'll slice his neck!" Hawke shouted as he slowly moved himself and Horn away from Horn's men. "Horn, " he hissed in his captive's ear, "tell your goon to let her go or so help me God, I'll kill you right here and now."

"You've just signed your death warrant, Hawke." Horn grunted as String jerked the man's pinned arm to the near-breaking point.

"Maybe so, Horn but I'll take you with me. Now, call him off! You've got 10 seconds!" Looking towards the direction he could hear Airwolf approaching Hawke called out to Dom. "Dom, I know you can hear me. If Caitlin isn't let go in 10 seconds, start blowing up anything that moves. I don't care if you take me with him but Horn's first in the bullseye of the target."

Horn's eyes opened in fright. "You don't have the guts to kill yourself just to get to me," Horn tried.

"Try me. 10…9…8…"

"Targets locked in, String" Dom radioed down over the loudspeaker, playing along with String's bluff. _"At least I hope it's a bluff", _he thought.

"7…6...5…4…"

"Okay, okay!" Horn screamed in terror. "Carver!, Let her go! NOW!"

Relieved that his hunch that Horn was nothing more than a coward had payed off, Hawke watched as Carver reluctantly let go of Cait and then smiled as he watched her immediately take her captor to the ground with a swift roundhouse kick to his chest. He could personally testify to how painful that could be. Once she had him on the ground, she pulled her 9mm pistol she had carried with her and pointed it at his head.

"Please, try to get up. I really need the excuse to shoot you," she said as he stared back at her.

Turning his attention back to Horn, Hawke brought the edge of the knife closer to Horn's neck. "Now, have your men call off the MIGs, Horn." Hawke ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Pulling back on the knife just enough to draw blood, Hawke told Horn, "Wrong answer, try again."

"Alright, alright…call them off! Do what he says!" Horn yelled at his men, watching as one of them picked up a radio mic to make the call.

After about a minute of waiting, Dom radioed down. "String, the MIGs are moving off!"

"Alright, Dom, clear the rest of these bozos out of here and then come down and pick up the garbage. We'll give you and Michael the honor of transporting this trash back to the proper authorities. Michael, I assume you have a couple of nice dark cells awaiting them somewhere?"

"Without a doubt, Hawke. I believe we have a nice facility in Siberia that will be glad to take them off our hands," Michael answered.

Dom ordered the rest of Horn's men to throw down their weapons and then herded them into a small out of the way area with Airwolf. Doing a 180 degree turn with the aircraft he then proceeded to blow up all of their vehicles with the chain guns. "The 20 mile walk in the freezing cold back to civilization should keep them busy for a while," Dom said to Michael with a small chuckle. "Let's get down there and get those other two off their hands."

As Dom landed Airwolf, Hawke let go of Horn only to turn him around so he was facing him and dropped him to the ground with a swift and hard right jab to his chin. "Dom, he's all yours!" he yelled back to the older pilot as he took off towards where Caitlin was holding Carver by gunpoint.

Approaching Caitlin, he came up to her from behind and could see that she was shaking. "Caitlin, give me the gun," he prodded. Caitlin didn't move and didn't respond, she stood at a dead standstill just holding the gun on her attacker.

"Caitlin, let go of the gun. I've got it now, it's Okay, " String tried again as he noticed that she was holding the gun so tightly her knuckles were white.

"No, String. He's mine and I'm going to make him pay for what he did," she said in a low but determined voice.

"Get her away from me!, " the man yelled beginning to realize the predicament he was in.

"Shut up!" Hawke yelled at him, "or I'll let her shoot."

Moving up closer behind Cait, String slowly wrapped his arms around hers, placing his hands on top of her hands, gently prying the gun from her grip. As he did so, he whispered in her ear, "Baby, I know you want to do this and he deserves it but If you do, you'll never forgive yourself. Now put the weapon down and let Dom and Michael take care of him. Okay?"

Shaking and with tears streaming down her face, Cait ever-so-slightly lightened her grip on the weapon. "But he raped me String. He deserves to die."

"I know he does, Caitlin, but dying is too easy. Michael will make sure he is put away some place where he's miserable for the rest of his life. Won't you, Michael?" Hawke had sensed the spy coming up behind him.

"You know it, Hawke. Let me take him, Caitlin. I promise he'll never see the light of day again."

Finally after thinking It over for a few seconds, Cait released her grip on the gun all together letting Hawke take it from her.

"Get him out of here, Michael" he said to the agent as he turned Caitlin to face him and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Come on, Cait, it's been a really long couple of days. Let's get this pile of junk back to The Firm and then I'm taking you home."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Caitlin said as she started to move away from Hawke and get back in the chopper. _"I guess al l fairy tales must come to an end"_ she thought to herself as she realized that going home was the last place she wanted to be.

"Hey," String got her attention as he lightly reached out for her arm to keep her from moving away. "When I said I was taking you home, I meant the cabin. You know that, right? I don't plan on being without you for one minute longer than I have to be. I hope you can get used to living in the middle of nowhere," he said with a smile as he pulled her back into his arms.

"As long as Dom can come by every once in a while and bring us some supplies, I think I can manage," she told him with a big smile. "But do me a favor…"

"Anything."

"Tell him not to come by too soon." Caitlin said with a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around Hawke's neck and kissed him the way she had always wanted to.

THE END!


End file.
